There are many different solar heating systems available for domestic use. Many of these systems employ a liquid heat transfer medium, such as water, so that heat energy can be accumulated during the times when the sun is shining and the accumulated energy subsequently released when the sun is not shining. These systems are very costly because of the complex design thereof which requires a considerable amount of expensive conduits, piping, pumps, and storage vessels.
There are geographical regions, such as the magnificient southwestern part of the United States, where the sun shines almost everyday, and the people who live in this region usually sleep during hours of darkness, and consequently, solar energy is available almost all of the time when heat is needed.
It is therefore desirable to make available an inexpensive solar heating system which does not require expensive piping and storage tanks, and which can be easily installed externally of an enclosure so that solar energy can be directly used during the daylight hours in order to elevate the temperature of the enclosure. Such a desirable, low cost, solar energy heating system is the subject of this invention.